Light in the desert
by XxCaTsExX
Summary: Ante el misterioso suceso de la muerte de la familia real la orden envia a dos jovenes para inspeccionar el reinado del hace poco proclamado rey Levellier. Podrán devolverle lo que es suyo poderecho ya salvarla de un titiritero rey a la princesa Allen? - si no lo hago acabarán con mi corazón...no dejaré que nada le pase aun si eso me cuesta mi libertad- /Yullen - Kanda x fem Allen
1. Chapter 1

Aqui traigo una nueva historia esperoos guste :)

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes de Dgray man no me pertencen si fuese así el Yullen saldría a cada momento xD

* * *

Capítulo 1

Vuelve aqui ladrón! Te cortare las manos!

Eso si es que logran atraparme! -sonrie bajo la capa mientras salta los barriles y dobla hacia el callejon izquierdo-

No dejen que escape!

Jajajajaja...-mira a su alrededor y salta una caja sosteniendo una cuerda con gancho lazandola hacia el tejado opuesto- adios -se despide balanceándose hasta subir al tejado y desaparecer en estos-

Maldito!

Haz vuelto! -sonríe sintiendo los brazos de sus hermanas-

Demoraste mucho esta vez Allen -se saca la capa una joven pelirroja de cabellos cortos y de coleta baja-

Creímos que te habían atrapado -habla otra joven de cabellos verdes atado en una gran trenza-

Perdón solo quise divertirme un poco -muestra unas bolsas llenas de oro y plata- veo que a ustedes no les fue muy bien -se quita la capucha revelando un corto cabello negro- Lenalee, Lavi

Mou~ no me gusta que debas ocultar asi tu cabello -suspira mientras deja a la vista mas bolsas con dinero y Lenalee con comida-

Por cuanto más seguiras con esto Allen?

...Hasta el día en que logre derrocar al rey -les observa con sus ojos plateados como la luna misma- venga debemos llevarles esto a los mas pobres -se vuelve a colocar la capucha y toma las bolsas saltando del tejado a un toldo y luego al piso con gracia-

No cambia -sonríe Lavi cubriendose y siguiendo con lo suyo a su compañera-

...-le sigue Lenalee-

* * *

Mirad han vuelto!

Lena-chan! Lavi! -corren hacia ellos los menores mientras les quitan las capas-

Hey tranquilos niños -sonrie la peliverde acariciando las cabezas de algunos-

Jajajaja me hacen cosquillas! -dice la pelirroja en el suelo con niños encima-

Je...-se acerca a los mayores- espero que esto sea de ayuda -les entrega las bolsas con oro, plata y comida-

Por Ala Nea no sabes cuanto nos has ayudado -le toma de las manos la anciana- sin ustedes estos niños seguirian en la calle tratados como esclavos por los guardias

No tiene nada que agradecernos señora -sonríe y se vuelve a cubrir- es hora de irnos -se aleja-

Nea volveras para jugar con nosotros- le mira la pequeña-

Si...Lena, Lavi -sigue caminando-

Adios -desaparecen en medio de la oscuridad-

* * *

Los sirvientes van de un lado a otro atendiendo sus deberes. El palacio se encuentra en silencio sus habitantes temen a que el rey se entere de que la princesa no se encuentra en este, pero no es secreto que el actual regente fue el culpable de la muerte del anterior rey, que solo se preocupa en festejar y castigar a quellos que no cumplen con su mandato sobre todo si quién lo incumple es la princesa.

Ya va siendo hora de deshacernos de la princesa de una vez por todas

Pero mi rey la princesa es la más querida por todo el pueblo si desaparece sin explicación alguna formara desconfianza en este

Mmmm...cuando llegaran los enviados de la orden?

Según se estima llegaran a fines de esta semana

Muy bien Link haz saber que se hara una fiesta para celebrar una gran noticia, te encargaras de que sea todo un éxito

Si rey Levellier -hace una reverencia-

Ah! Y Link

Si?

Que la princesa se prepare para bailar a fin de cuentas ya encontre una posición para ella en el juego -sonríe-

Como usted ordené -se marcha-

Pronto revelare mis cartas Allen y no lograrás salvarte esta vez...sera solo mía princesa -se sienta y bebe-

Quiero que divulguen sobre la fiesta que se llevará a cabo en el palacio a los nobles de las diferentes casas del reino, ustedes se encargaran de la decoración, los de alla eligiran la servidumbre que atendera en medio de la fiesta y ustedes se harán cargo de la musica y entretencion, ahora ire a ver a la princesa -se marcha dejando las ordenes de su superior y se camina a la zona más apartada del palacio-

* * *

Allen necesitas ayuda para cambiarte?

No es necesario Lenalee solo debo quitarme la peluca y estare lista -suspira mientras se la quita dejando al descubierto su cabello blanco con destellos plateados tan bello y sedoso que hasta la seda le tendría envidia- lista! Ves no necesitaba ayuda al final -sonríe-

De acuerdo solo que siempre te he ayudado a vestirte que me cuesta no ayudarte ahora -suspira la peliverde mientras se coloca el velo blanco dando a entender su calidad de sirvienta- muy bien princesa sera mejor que salga de su cuarto antes de que sospechen de que saliste nuevamente el palacio

Mou~ Lenalee no me gusta que me trates de princesa eres como mi hermana al igual que Lavi y-

Y una sirvienta del palacio aunque también me incomode debes entender que es normal que te trate así además no queremos meternos en problemas con el rey no es así?

Tsk ese hombre...-suspira y mira a su alrededor en búsqueda de alguien- dónde se metio Lavi?

No lo sé estaba aquí hace unos momentos de seguro que Bookman se dio cuenta de su desaparición -ríe levemente-

Espero que no se la lleve con ella...

Princesa Allen! Se puede?

Claro pasa Link -mira con extrañeza al recién llegado-

Buenos días su majestad me gustaría darle la noticia antes que nadie, el rey quiere celebrar una fiesta esta noche en el palacio por lo cuál solicita que usted este presente en esta y que deleite a la gente bailando para ellos -dice sin dejar de mirarle-

Bailar? Qué es lo que esta tramando el rey Link? Sabes que no hace nada sin un motivo oculto

En verdad no se que esta tramando el rey princesa pero-

A-L-L-E-N dime Allen, Link ya te lo he dicho muchas veces ya -le regaña con cariño-

Perdona...Allen -la chica sonríe- realmente no se que trama pero se que no es nada bueno y de seguro debe estar relacionado con tu futuro

Bien, quizás debería ausentarme esta noche en la fiesta-se sienta sobre los cojines hechos de seda de distintos colores-

No puedes, si no asistes de alguna manera hara lo posible por que te arrepientas el haberle humillado frente el reino

La señorita Lee tiene razón sera mejor que por una vez hagas caso a su mandato Allen -le mira con preocupación-

De acuerdo de acuerdo -bufa enojada y mira hacia la pared- quiero estar a solas hasta el momento de la fiesta

De acuerdo pero sabes que vendre para ayudarte con la ropa -le regaña-

Si mamá...ahora fuera los dos -suspira al estar sola- esto no me gusta -mira la peluca en el piso y se la coloca mientras cambia sus ropas y se coloca su capa- Timcampy no dejes que nadie entre -mira al tigre de exótico color dorado- cuento contigo compañero

Rarw!

Bien...-mira por los alrededores y salta callendo sobre una montaña de paja, cubre su rostro y sale corriendo mientras se mezcla con la servidumbre, haciendose pasar por un vagabundo frente los guardias y salir finalmente del palacio-

* * *

Aun no entiendo por que decidí venir contigo antes de la fecha acordada con el rey -suspira un chico moreno alto, de largos cabellos negros atado a una cola baja- y por qué debo vestir asi? Aunque no me queda tan mal no es así espadachín-kun -mira sus pantalones englobados de color blanco y la polera blanca semiabierta dejando ver la mayor parte de su pecho-

Tsk...eres molesto Mikk debería haber traído a Marie -murmura lo último- además llegamos antes para ver como funciona el reino con nuestros propios ojos, Levellier se encargara de pintarlo todo color rosa cuando "lleguemos" -se ató su largo cabello azulado en una cola alta, ordeno su capa dejando ver la misma ropa que Tyki pero de color negro con unas vendas cubriendo su pecho, en su cintura llevaba atada una espada-

En eso tienes razón ademas la muerte del anterior rey sigue siendo un misterio para la orden y-

Demonios atrapen a ese ladrón!

Tsk...-Kanda fijo su mirada en la figura que se acercaba a ellos corriendo mientras desenvainaba a Mugen su unica y leal compañera- detente si no quieres que te corte en dos

Kanda...-Tyki se le acerca con precaución-

...-el ladrón se detuvo antes de sonreir bajo la capucha y correr hacia Kanda-

* _está loco o solo es suicida?*_ -le mira sorprendido el moreno-

Kanda se prepara para herirlo no tan gravemente con su espada cuando este le esquiva y utilizando su hombro se impulsa dando una voltereta en el aire y caer elegantemente al otro lado

Forastero...-murmuro antes de seguir escapando-

Maldición lo ha vuelto hacer -murmuran algunos guardias mientras ven desaparecer la silueta del ladrón-

Dilculpen pero no es la primera vez que sucede esto? -le pregunta a una señora que observaba todo-

Qué no lo sabes?

No somos recién llegados -le sonríe-

B-Bueno...-se sonroja- no es la primera vez es mas esto viene siendo así desde que Levellier-sama se convirtió en rey, las cosas no han sido iguales, los impuestos subieron y la guardia amenaza a quien sea aprovechando la protección del rey con estos, la princesa ya no sale a ver a su gente y desde entonces los mas pobres nos hemos visto al borde de la miseria misma hasta que él llego -su mirada se ilumina- haciendole frente a los guardias se hace con el dinero de los ricos y se los da a los pobres, es un héroe que incluso le ha plantado cara al rey y retado a que lo atrape si es que podía

Veo que le tiene alta estima a este ladrón -curioso-

Claro gracias a él mi hija esta viva...todos en los barrios bajos le adoran, me gustaría poder darle las gracias a Nea -susurra-

Espere que fue lo qué dijo?

Que me gustaría darle-

No eso el nombre

Ah! Nea! Así es como le conocemos

Me podría decir su aspecto

Bueno yo no le he visto bien pero según he escuchado es fuerte, delgado de cabello negro y lo lleva corto

...muchas gracias señora -le besa la mano haciendo que se sonroje aun mas-

...-Kanda le observa mientras se alejan de ahí- Qué encontraste?

Nuestro querido ladrón parece ser el Robin Hood del reino -mira hacia la dirección en donde desaparecio este-

Qué no me haz dicho? -le fulmina con la mirada-

Su nombre es Nea...el único Nea que conozco de este reino que se llamase así era el hermano del difunto rey que también está muerto

Parece que hay mucho de lo que Levellier le oculta a la orden

Eso parece...nee Kanda vayamos por algo de comer

Tsk si quieres comer ve tú solo yo ire a buscar información...ese enano...-murmura alejándose-

No cambia...-observa el aura oscura alrededor del peliazul- realmente eres tú Nea? -mira hacia el cielo-


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes de D-Gray Man no me pertenecen le peternecen a Hoshino Katsura.

* * *

Capítulo 2

Que se cree ese maldito enano...-miro a mi alrededor en búsqueda del ladrón-

Enano? Que sepa este enano te acaba de dejar en vergüenza -sonríe desde el tejado-

Ja sueña...si te crees tanto baja aquí y enfréntame -desenvaina a Mugen mientras se quita la capa-

No tengo necesidad de enfrentarte para demostrar que soy mejor que tú además so-

Gallina -escupe con odio- eres una gallina veo que solo estoy perdiendo mi tiempo contigo

Serás...-salta enojado cayendo a un lado de él delicadamente- te demostraré quién soy -sonrie debajo de la capa-

Ya veremos -ataca rapidamente-

Wow...-esquiva cada estocada con una sonrisa divertida- eso es todo lo que tienes? Creí que eras mejor foras-

No me llames así -corta el cordón que sujeta la capa haciendo que esta caiga dejando al ladrón descubierto-

Maldito! -se enoja mientras retrocede-

Je...sino fuera porque dicen que eres hombre diría que eres una delicada florcita -sonríe de lado mientras patea lejos la capa de su contrincante- tu nombre

...Nea

Tú no eres Nea...Quién eres realmente? -se acerca-

Yo...-nerviso- _*Cómo?*_ mi nombre es Nea ya te lo dije -retrocede-

Yo se que no lo eres, si fuese asi Nea debería tener los ojos ambar no plateados -le acorrala colocando a Mugen contra el cuello- di la verdad quién eres? Y por qué te haces pasar por Nea?! -enojado-

...cállate tú no sabes nada! -le patea alejandose de él-

Pero puede que yo si sepa shõnen -le sujeta- veo que eres bueno para cabrear a Kanda -sonríe-

Sueltame! -intenta zafarse del agarre del pelinegro-

Te dices llamar Nea pero se supone que Nea ésta muerto, además si estuviera vivo se veria un poco mayor y sus ojos serían ambarinos como los míos...no lo crees shõnen? -aprieta un poco su agarre-

Tsk...cómo sabes que no soy él? -baja la mirada con gesto de derrota-

Fácil reconoceria a primera vista a mi hermano si lo viera -relaja su agarre-

Hermano?! -alza la mirada sorprendido- pero Nea solo tiene un familiar y ese es el difunto rey M-Mana -se le quiebra la voz al pronunciar el nombre del rey-

Eso es lo que querían que todos en el reino creyeran -guarda a Mugen sin pasar por alto el dolor en la voz del ladrón-

Kanda...-le mira con reproche- en verdad ellos tienen una numerosa familia por asuntos de estado nadie sabe eso

No estamos solos...-una lágrima se le escapa al susurrar eso y mira al mayor- t-tu nombre

Tykk Mikk hijo del conde del milenio y un enviado de la orden negra

Orden negra...-susurra-

No te distraigas y dime por qué te haces pasar por Nea? -se acerca al aun surprendido ladrón-

...no estamos solos...tío -murmura cerrando los ojos-

Tío?...espera tú e-

Ahí está el ladrón no le soltéis -corren los guardias-

Mierda -enojado-

Kanda no les mates -afloja aun mas su agarre al distraerse con su compañero siendo pateado por el chico en sus brazos- ugh...-cae al piso-

No tengo tiempo para ustedes forasteros será mejor que se vayan de aquí -toma su capa y se la coloca escalando rápidamente la pared alejándose de ellos-

Ese ladrón -hace ademán de seguirle siendo detenido por Tyki- dejale Kanda estoy seguro que le veremos pronto ahora deberíamos concentrarnos en deshacernos de esas molestias -apunta a los guardias-

Tsk

* * *

Allen-chan

Como estás Miranda? Y Krory?

Estoy bien Allen-chan y Krory-san esta cuidando del jardín -le ayuda con la capa-

Cómo se encuentra él Miranda? -mira la última puerta del pasillo-

...-niega- Komui-san a venido pero no ha visto mejora alguna con el coma

Entiendo ire a verle -se aleja adentrandose por el oscuro corredor, abre la puerta y la cierra mientras observa el cuarto pintado de blanco con un piano en una esquina, la ventana abierta dejando entrar la calida brisa del exterior, una rosas rojas en el velador y en el centro del lugar se encontraba una cama con dozel semitransparente, las blancas sabanas cubrían a un joven hombre de negros cabellos- he vuelto a venir como te lo prometi tío Nea -se sienta a su lado-

Veo que el rey se ha detenido en su afán de torturar a los pobres por hoy para celebrar una fiesta -sonríe mientras se coloca un traje mas elegante- deberías vestirte espadachín-kun no querras perderte el rostro de nuestro querido Levellier al vermos antes de lo planeado

Tsk...-mira las telas oscuras frente su cama recordando lo sucedido hace unas horas-

Estas preocupado por la princesa no es cierto?

Nunca me preocuparía por esa molesta Moyashi además la vi una sola vez no se porque piensas en eso -le fulmina con la mirada-

De acuerdo, pero yo si estoy preocupada por mi sobrina, hace mucho que la vi por última vez y desde la noticia de la muerte de Mana...- aprieta los puños- debe haber sufrido mucho más estando cautiva en la lejanía del palacio como dijeron esos guardias -golpea la pared enojado-

Idiota -le patea botandolo- en vez de estar destruyendo la habitación deberias terminar de una vez de vestirte no te das cuenta que estamos llegando tarde -gruñe irritado-

Pero...cuándo te vestiste tan rápido?

Calla o te cortaré en miles de trozos con Mugen y te dare como comida para los perros

Ok ok tu ganas

Hn...idiota -sale de ahí-

 _*He escuchado que el rey dará un baile hoy**De seguro tendrá alguna noticia alegre que dar para tener que organizar una fiesta el mismo día**Espero ver a la princesa**Desde la muerte del anterior rey la joven princesa no ha sido vista por nadie fuera del palacio**Espero que este bien*_

Kanda suspira mientras se aleja y recuerda todo lo vivido al llegar al reino- tsk cuando me encuentre a ese maldito ladrón me las pagará

Estoy listo Kanda -sonríe a las señoras del pasillo haciéndolas sonrojar-

Deja de jugar y larguemonos de aquí -con una vena marcada en la frente-

H-Hai

* * *

Cuántas veces debo decirte que no te pongas a pelear con los guardias Allen?

Perdón...pero ellos no eran guardias normales -le mira con puchero- _*eran mi tío y un chico llamado Kanda*_ es más eran forasteros

Forasteros? -se miran entre sí Lavi, Lenalee y Komui-

Aun así tú sabes que si te hieren será una forma más de exponer tu identidad al rey -le venda Komui-

Perdón

No te preocupes se que mi hermosa Lenalee podra cubrirla para que no se den cuenta -sonríe guardando sus instrumentos- bien debo volver al trabajo si se dan cuenta que no estoy ahí se hará un gran lío -acaricia el cabello de Allen y abandona la habitación-

Bien este es el traje que el rey quiere que uses -le entrega una caja plateada-

Esto es...ese maldito quiere que parezca como una concubina de su harem -mira con odio el traje- no le dare el gusto de humillarme de esa manera

Bien dicho! -grita Lavi- entonces...Qué piensas usar?

Es hora de utilizar el traje que mando a hacer Cross antes de irse en mi décimocuarto cumpleaños -se levanta caminando hacia el closet-

Estás segura? Creo que ese vestido es mas revelador que este

Lenalee prefiero ir con algo que yo elija antes de que me ponga algo que el elija -saca una caja negra- además siempre he querido usar a Crown Clow desde que me lo regalaron

Aunque te tocó pagar la deuda de la demás ropa que compro Cross -sonríe Lavi-

Ni me lo recuerdes -siente una piedra gigante en la cabeza aplastandola con el nombre de deudas-

...-ambas la observan con una gotita en la cabeza-

Princesa el baile comenzará en dos horas será mejor que se apure

Si! Gracias Link! -comienza a devestirse mientras Link sale rapidamente sonrojado-

Venga dejame ayudarte a peinar ese enredado cabello -la sienta Lenalee-

Sera mejor que me cambie también...no dejaré que mi mejor amiga baile sola frente el rey -toma el vestido del rey- y creo que el rojo me viene mas a mi que a ti no crees Lena?

Cierto

Gracias chicas no se que haría sin ustedes -toma la máscara en sus manos y sonríe-

 _*La pequeña Allen ya no es tan pequeña eh?...catorce años como vuela el tiempo ten este es mi regalo para tí aprendiz**es hermoso maestro**Cross pero que rayos le esta regalando a Allen! Es muy joven para revelar tanto**Nea tiene razón...aunque ella se verá bonita en el cuando sea mas grande**claro que sí a fin de cuentas a este renacuajo le entrene yo*_

Y no te defraudare sea donde sea que estes...-susurra mirandose al espejo-

Allen estamos listas!

Venga que ya va a comenzar! -suspira y se coloca el antifaz antes de salir con las demás doncellas-

* * *

No vayas a perderte sabes que no deben enterarse aun de nuestra presencia Kanda

Che...no soy un niño -se marcha del salón en búsqueda de un lugar más vacío y calmo-

Volveremos en unos minutos espera nuestra señal si? -ve a dos chicas alejarse cubiertas por telas de diferentes colores dejando ver solo sus rostros-

Que aburrido -escucha un suspiro desde el otro lado del pasillo, se acerca curioso hasta doblar la esquina y chocar contra alguien- fijate por donde caminas imbécil!

Eso debería decirlo yo idiota -le responde una melódica voz, baja la mirada encontrandose con unos bellos y familiares ojos plateados como la luna de esa noche, sus largos cabellos de un blanco puro como nieve estan atado a una coleta alta y adornados con flores de plata y oro blanco, su delicado cuerpo esta cubierto por una capa de tela blanca dejando ver parte de la cremosa piel de su cuello-...t-tu...-susurra con aquellos labios carnosos y rosados como el pétalo de una rosa-

Nos conocemos? -frunce el ceño intentando borrar ese agradable estremecimiento que le causa estando cerca de ella y del calor que emana su cuerpo-

Ya es hora!

Perdoné -hace una reverencia y sale corriendo de ahí hacia la puerta donde recién habia salido Kanda-

Y con ustedes nuestro amado rey Levellier -gruñe regresando al gran salón-

* * *

Es una gran placer placer tenerlos a todos en el palacio disfrutando de la fiesta...antes de que pregunten porque les e convocado hay una noticia que debo darles pero -sonríe misteriosamente- primero espero que se diviertan con lo que se ha preparado...con ustedes mis concubinas y la princesa -sonríe al escuchar el murmullo de la gente impresionada- se ha puesto el vestido que le mande no es así? -le susurra a Link-

Se lo he dejado con sus sirvientas señor -frunce el ceño y escucha los tambores y cascabeles sonar dando paso a las bailarinas con muchas joyas y en poca tela siendo obasionadas por la gente-

 _ **Mientras en**_ el _ **público...**_

No esta nada mal -se le acerca Tyki con comida en mano- veo que el rey se esmera al escoger sus concubinas

Es solo un mujeriego más como tú -la música cambia y las voces se detienen ante la aparición de dos mujeres con capas de tela verde y roja-

Creo que llego el show principal -observa detenidamente a la chica de rojo mientras esta hace desparecer su capa dejando al descubierto un peto de tela roja intensa con varios bordados de oro, su cabello rojo adornado con una flor dorada bace resplandecer sus ojos verdes, su vientre descubierto deja ver el aro en su ombligo haciendo contraste con su no tan bronceada piel, el caderin con monedas de oro se balancea de un lado a otro con los rítmicos mobimiemtos de sus cadera, la larga tela roja que deja entrever sus piernas llama la atención al igual que su compañera de cabello verde oscuro. Mientras comienzan a danzar con gracia y habilidad, un giro, movimientos rápidos de cadera, estómago y manos, se detienen retrocediendo lentamente al igual que la música dejando pasar a una tercera figura muy llamativa por su blanco atuendo, la capa cae dejando ver su cremosa piel, suave y atrayente como la seda misma, su cuerpo con buenas curvas expuestas a la mirada de la gente, el caderin con monedas de plata enmarca sus caderas y delinean el contorno superior de sus piernas mientras la tela a penas cubre su piel, el sostén blanco con pequeños hilos plateados cubre sus pechos dando ver lo generoso de sus atributos y su cabellos blanco caen alrededor de su cuello sin soltarse de la cola adornada con flores de plata y oro blanco, la mascarilla es arrebatada por las manos delicadas de la bailarina revelando sus finos rasgos entre ellos una cicatriz en su ojos izquierdo con un pentagrama y una linea entrecruzada de color rojo, sus ojos plateados engatuzan a la audiencia y su brazo izquierdo cubierto de tela blanca sujeta un pañolin del mismo color-

Es ella...- le mira Kanda quedando embelesado con los finos y seductores movimientos de la joven- es la chica del jardín

 _"Es la princesa allen...ha crecido de eso estoy seguro...es bellísima...es nuestra princesa"_

Lo sabia aquel cabello tan blanco como la nieve y esos ojos como la plata fundida...es mi linda sobrina -susurra feliz Tyki-

Allen...-observa aun mas de cerca escuchando los tambores llegando al fin de la melodía deteniéndose justo cuando ella queda frente a kanda con sorpresa en su mirada-

Muy bien muy bien...no es linda nuestra princesa -ella retrocede sintiendo al rey acercarse a ellas- ahora que la princesa nos ha deleitado con su bello baile -le mira sin ocultar el deseo en su mirada- podre darles el motivo de esta fiesta -toma la mamo de Allen arrastrandola hacia el centro del salón, Kanda siente calor recorrer su cuerpo al ver la mano de Levellier acariciar la mejilla de Allen frente a todos- quiero decirles que como el nuevo rey me he visto en el riesgo de ser amenzado de muerte, por lo cual, he decidido contraer nupcias y dar un heredero antes de que el cruel destino me lleve -dramatiza- por lo cual para mantener el legado de la sangre real contraere nupcias con la princesa Allen convirtiendola en mi reina -sonríe perversamente mirando a la pálida princesa-

* * *

 **Genesis:** **Gracias por tu comentario espero que te siga gustando Allen durante los próximos capítulos :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de D-Gray Man no me pertenecen le peternecen a Hoshino Katsura.

 **Feliz año nuevo para todos ustedes queridos lectores.**

* * *

...-observa al rey quedándose en shock por sus palabras-...no...-susurra saliendo de su estupefacción- perdoneme mi rey pero no pienso casarme con usted, esto es algo que solo usted ha decidido y yo estoy mi derecho al rechazarle -se suelta alejandose de su contacto con asco-

Como te atreves a contradecirme mocosa inpertinente -sisea por lo bajo intentando agarrarla- te casaras conmigo y darás a luz a mis hijos quieras o no -le agarra fuertemente de la muñeca-

Sueltala! -corre la pelirroja siendo detenida por un apuesto moreno que la aferra de la cintura contra su cuerpo-

Calma no le pasará nada

Sueltame!...no me casaré con el asesino de mi padre -le susurra intentando escapar de su agarre solo sintiendo mas dolor por el apretón-

 _*Qué alguien le detenga**Es el rey no hay nada que hacer*_

Ya lo veremos -intenta llevarse a la peliblanca siendo interceptado y alejado de ella por Kanda quién la abraza protectoramente contra su pecho-

Ella se opone a casarse sin su consentimiento, aún siendo usted el rey no puede obligarla -gruñe aguantando las ganas de querer golpearlo-

Quién eres? Y quién te crees para impedirme tomar de esposa a la princesa? Soy el rey y mi palabra es ley -sisea-

Mi nombre es Kanda y soy el enviado de la orden negra...veo que las cosas no pintan como usted dice en sus informes de investigación rey Levellier

La orden...-desvía la mirada a Link- perdonéme pero crei que no llegarían hasta finales de semana o la semana que viene

Nos adelantamos unos días no me diga que es un inconveniente tenernos en su casa? -se acerca Tyki-

Claro que no...mi casa es la casa de mis compañeros de la orden...si me disculpan creo que la fiesta ha terminado -mira a los guardias- mis sirvientes le mostrarán sus habitaciones -dice a regañadientes- _*aparenta luego verás que hacer con esa inpertinente mocosa que te rechazó*_ -se acerca a Allen- serás mía, encontraré tu punto débil princesita...-se aleja y despidiéndose abandona el gran salón-

* * *

Ese maldito -gruñe llevándose a Allen lejos del salón- estás bien?

...-temblando niega bajando la mirada- y-y-yo...ugh...yo -se pone a llorar- tengo miedo -susurra abrazándose a Kanda-

H-Hey...demonios -le abraza dejándola llorar en sus brazos-

Allen-chan!/Allen! -corren hacia la pareja-

...-se aleja de ella con un pequeño sonrojo- tsk -se da la vuelta-

Juro que si se atreve a tocarte de nuevo no me dejare detener por nadie y cortare su cuello -la abraza enojada Lavi-

Sabes que eso solo traería graves consecuencias para Allen-chan Lavi...estás bien? -le acaricia el cabello-

Si...solo...aun no asimilo lo sucedido...-tiembla-

No te preocupes por ello no dejaremos que te haga daño pero a cambio debemos saber que es lo que esta sucediendo realmente en este país -se acerca y acaricia el rostro de Allen secandole las lágrimas- mi nombre es Tyki Mikk soy uno de los enviados de la orden al igual que Kanda -sonríe al peliazul este le gruñe de vuelta- y soy tu tío

Tío?! -gritan Lavi y Lenalee-

Pero...yo...-se desmaya-

Allen!

Hey! -la atrapa antes de que tocara el suelo- diganme dónde esta su cuarto

Yo te guiare -hace un gesto para que le siga-

No demores mucho Lena! -les ve desaparecer al final del pasillo- explicate cuáles son tus intenciones? Por qué te presentas ahora y no antes? -mira seriamente a Tyki-

Mis intenciones son derrocar al actual rey, los altos mandos no sospechan nada pero el conde no esta muy contento con perder un hijo -suspira- no intervenimos antes por mandato de Mana, yo...sospeche que algo no andaba bien gracias a que Nea nos escribía mas seguido, pero nunca pensamos que este extraño acercamiento de Levellier con la familia real traería la muerte de Nea y Mana, no sabes cuanto sufrimos sus pérdidas y la alegría que me da saber que mi sobrina esta a salvo -mira hacia otro lado- yo ya me he presentado y por educación deberias presentarte no crees?

Mi nombre es Lavi Bookman

Una Bookman...interesante -se acerca y le acaricia el cabello- lindo cabello

No te acerques! -se aleja sonrojada- mantén tu distancia de mi pervertido!

Solo acariciaba tu cabello -levanta las manos-

Si claro tu otra mano no decía lo mismo -escondiendo su pecho con sus brazos-

No me pude contener -sonríe sin arrepentimiento alguno- pues bien creo que Kanda no regresará aun asi que podrías enseñarme mi habitación Lavi? -se le acerca-

Solo no te me acerques -se aleja y comienza a caminar rápidamente-si te pierdes no será problema mío asi que no te atrases

Cómo digas bunny -sonríe al ver las mejillas de Lavi colorearse un poco-

* * *

Es aquí -abre la puerta Lenalee dejando entrar a Kanda con Allen en sus brazos- quienes son realmente ustedes? -le mira dejarla sobre su cama-

No es tú asunto saberlo-

Claro que lo es! Aunque sea una mera sirvienta Allen es mi querida amiga de la infancia al igual que Lavi -le mira seria-

Che...no es mi problema -sale de ahí-

Espera! Kan-

Será mejor que te mantengas en tus auntos y no te metas en los de los demás entendido? -le fulmina con la mirada antes de darse la vuelta e irse-

No ha cambiado...-mira a Allen y se acerca a sacarle los adornos y maquillaje- espero que logren sacarte de todo esto Allen -suspira cubriendola- el rey así lo hubiese deseado -se marcha-

Lo sé...-susurra al escuchar cerrarse la puerta-...padre...-solloza abrazándose a si misma-

* * *

Sueltame pervertido! -jadea Laví intentando escapar del abrazo de Tyki-

Venga solo quiero agradecer tu hospitalidad -sonríe-

No quiero! Suelta-

Silencio o los cortaré a ambos! -pasa al lado de ellos Kanda con un aura oscura mientras posa su mano en Mugen-

Cómo digas -suelta a Lavi caminando por el pasillo a su cuarto- espero verte pronto

Pues no lo creo -se aleja roja de rabia-

Che...mujeriego -entra al mismo cuarto que Tyki-

Gracias, veo que estás mas malhumorado de lo que acostumbras...no me digas la princesa te ha pateado -sonríe mientras toma un mazo de cartas y las revuelve- juegas?

Con un tramposo como tú no gracias -suelta su cabello y camina a lo que supone sería el baño- ni se te ocurra entrar a molestar

Prefiero ver mujeres no hombres espadachín-kun -susurra escuchando el gruñido de su compañero- broma broma...

Che...-cierra la puerta-

* * *

 _De alguna forma u otra serás mía -siente que la ahorcan- aunque deba acabar tu vida para cumplir mi objetivo_

 _No...-intenta sacar las manos alrededor de su cuello-_

 _Muere! -ve una gran sonrisa antes de despertar exaltada-_

ah ah ah...q-qué fue eso? -acaricia su cuello y se limpia el poco sudor en su frente- no puedo estar aquí -busca sus cosas y se cambia siguiendo la rutina de cada día, se coloca la capa y salta escabullendose por las ramas- hay más seguridad que de costumbre

Recuerda que hoy vino gente de cada casa noble -escucha un susurro cerca de su mejilla-

Ahh! hum-

Shhh! Harás que nos descubran Allen -dice la pelirroja cubriéndole la boca-

Hmmm mmm hm -la ojiverde le mira sin entender y esta se saca la mano de Lavi de la boca- eso no hubiese pasado si no aparecieras de la nada Lavi -le regaña-

Quién anda ahí! -escuchan pasos acercándose a su dirección-

Mierda venga debemos salir de aquí -agarra a la pelirroja de la mano arrastrandola por el jardin deteniéndose cerca del establo petrificandose al escuchar a dos guardias pasar cerca de su ubicación _*sigan su camino sigan su camino*_ les ve desaparecer y suspira aliviada- eso estuvo cerca -escucha una pequeña risa de parte de Lavi y sonríe hasta llegar a la muralla y escapar por una gran grieta cubierta por un gran arbusto- nadie sabrá que paso

Al menos no hasta que Lenalee entre a tu habitación ahí si que estaremos fritas

Mas bien estaré yo frita tú en cambio serás torturada con las técnicas de Bookman Lavi

Jeez es verdad cuando el panda se entere -tiembla al imaginar lo que le pasará- pues ni modo...que haremos ahora?

Allen le observa y sonríe dejando ver su corto cabello negro- es hora de que Nea cree un pequeño disturbio

Tú lo has dicho -salen corriendo hacia la oscuridad de la noche.


End file.
